The present invention relates to a process for making a lactone-substituted aniline. The compounds prepared in accordance with the present invention are useful in fungicides or as materials for preparing fungicides such as those fungicides described in Chan U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,860.
J. D. Cleveland, commonly assigned patent application U.S. Ser. No. 45,369, titled "Lactone Preparation by Cyclization" discloses preparation of lactones by cyclization of 2,4-dibromo-butyric acid.
R. N. Reynolds, commonly assigned patent application U.S. Ser. No. 928,481, titled "Alkylation of Aniline with a Lactone in the Presence of a Base" discloses the preparation of lactone-substituted anilines by reaction of an aniline with a halo-substituted lacone in the presence of a base.